Hotch's Extremely Embarrassing Jet Experience
by cklksgrissom
Summary: What happens when big FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner has the worst and most embarrassing experience of his life whilst riding on the jet with the team? Rated M just in case for content
1. Chapter 1

After a long hard case that had taken the BAU team over 2 weeks to solve, and having spent hours chasing and catching the unsub, after which everyone, including Unit Chief and FBI Agent SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner had spent 2 hours trying to complete all the paperwork whilst drinking a hell of a lot of coffee in order to keep him and the others awake, they'd finally boarded the BAU jet to take them on the 4 hour flight home. They were all exhausted and even Aaron didn't bother with trying to do paperwork. All he wanted to do was sleep like the others did. He just didn't know that he would end up regretting sleeping and dreaming what he would dream….


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they boarded the jet after the hour long road journey to the airport, they all dumped their go bags in the overhead compartments and started to make themselves comfortable. After Hotch had spoken to the jet's pilots, he too had sat down in one of the seats. Dr Spencer Reid had gotten the couch part first and was lying down already half asleep. SSA Derek Morgan was sitting in a seat by the table with his headphones on like usual but already dozing off. Sitting beside him already asleep was SSA Jennifer 'J.J' Jareau and sitting opposite him was SSA Alex Blake.

SSA David Rossi, who was also his friend, was sitting in the seat opposite Aaron already half asleep when the man finally took his seat opposite Dave. He'd taken his suit jacket off and used it as a blanket to cover his top half as he started falling into a really deep sleep, the deepest sleep he'd had for over 2 weeks as he was so exhausted from not only the case but from making sure his whole team and all the officers involved stayed safe and survived. He just didn't know just HOW deeply asleep he would end up…..and HOW embarrassing the dream would end up being for him….


	3. Chapter 3

As Aaron slept he started dreaming of being with his son Jack, like he normally did, which made him feel happy but suddenly this dream turned into more of a nightmare. The dream changed from him playing soccer with Jack to him suddenly being alone in a dark room with no doors. What's more he urgently needed the bathroom. In the dream, he run around only to find walls and darkness and no way of relief. He'd ended up, in the dream, standing there wetting his pants with desperation…..


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron woke up with a start, feeling extremely weird. He realised he was sitting on the BAU jet with the rest of the team still asleep on their way home. He felt really wet, like he was in a bath and He looked at his watch to see 2 hours had passed. They were halfway through the 4 hour flight. He went to stand up to realise why he felt so weird AND wet and sat straight back down, not wanting to get up, that was for sure….

His pants, socks, shoes, and half his shirt and tie, plus his jacket which, although he'd been holding when he first fell asleep, had dropped onto his lap as he'd slept were soaking wet. And the seat he was sitting on had a pool of urine on it, and he could hear faint dripping as the urine dripped onto the floor. He, big FBI agent and Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner had wet his pants in his sleep! He was mortified. Just then Dave started to wake up needing the bathroom. None of them had gone since they were at the station trying to do paperwork. They'd all been too desperate to get back home to use the bathrooms before they left for the airport. Luckily Dave was still half asleep as he got up and went into the jet bathroom. It was only when he came out and had gotten a coffee to wake him up that he walked back to the seats, passing the agents sleeping at table and couch on his way. As he approached the seats and Aaron, Dave sniffed the air and swore it smelt like a men's room….Aaron had tried to pretend to still be asleep as Dave sat back down. To Dave the smell was even worse as he sat back opposite Aaron, who he knew wasn't really sleeping. He could tell something was up with up with his friend, even though the overhead lights were turned off and the jet was in half darkness. His friend was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You okay Aaron?" Dave spoke in a low voice as to not wake the other sleeping occupants.

"Er…yeah…fine Dave. Just trying to get comfy in this seat." He tried lying to Dave, not wanting to admit the real reason for his extreme discomfort.

"You know Aaron this jet smells a little weird. Worse than the bathroom…."

"Does it. Haven't noticed…." Aaron really didn't want to be sitting there in clothes drenched with his own urine but didn't want to get up as others would notice, especially seeing as he had to walk past all the others just to get to the jet bathroom. Plus he had no real way of cleaning himself.

"Come Aaron, something's up and its not the seat…"

"I'm fine Dave."

Dave leaned forward to look closer at his friends face in the half darkness so that he could use his profiling skills to help him figure out what Aaron was hiding. As he leaned forward over the table between them, that strong smell of pee got so much stronger…..


	5. Chapter 5

Dave saw Aaron's face was bright red with embarrassment as the guy was shifting around in his seat, obviously extremely uncomfortable. Given his face, the extremely strong smell of urine and his friend's extreme discomfort in his seat, Dave realised WHY…..

"Aaron Hotchner" he whispered towards the man "Have you wet your pants?"

"No way!" Aaron still tried lying. Now he was leaning closer, Dave heard faint dripping sounds. He turned on their small overhead light, stood up and walked to stand beside Aaron, to see that the guy's clothes and seat were drenched in urine.

"You have haven't you man?"

"Thought I dreaming it…."

"Dreaming it?"

"Yeah was in this nightmare where I was in a dark room with no doors and I really had to go. In the dream I ended up wetting my pants. But thought it was just a dream til I woke up before you woke up…."

"So that's why you're looking so uncomfortable?"

"Yeah. But now what the hell do I do? I can't get up but I can't sit here forever Dave…and I'm sitting here drenched in my own urine."

"That's not the only problem. Now this jet smells like a men's room. The others wake up, they'll figure it out in no time buddy."

"I know. I stink of piss. So what the hell do I do Dave?"

"Go in the bathroom and at least change…" He pulled Aaron's go bag out of the over head compartment above their heads.

"What about them…" Aaron nodded towards the other still sleeping agents " I gotta walk past all them just to get to the jet bathroom….plus I got no way of cleaning myself up so I'll stink even if I manage to change and dry myself with my towel I got."

"Better than what you're doing now. Plus I'll go sit next to Blake and you can take my seat. But you really should at least change clothes."

"They'll notice as the only clean stuff I got left apart from underpants, socks and shoes, is a pair of jeans and a

t-shirt."

"They'll at least be dry….Go on Aaron, go change whilst the others are still asleep and before we land…."

Aaron embarrassingly stood up and, still dripping urine as he walked, he grabbed his go bag and hurried towards the back of the jet to the small jet bathroom. He would never live this down….


	6. Chapter 6

In the small cramped jet bathroom, with his bag on the sink part, he'd had to completely strip off all his wet clothes, not easy in such a small space. He'd found a carrier bag in his go bag and hurriedly stuffed all the wet clothes in the carrier. Then grabbing his towel from his go bag, he managed to at least dry his body off before pulling on the dry clean underpants, jeans, socks, t-shirt and shoes that were the only clean clothes in his go bag. After stuffing the towel back into his go bag, he'd washed his hands at the sink and, so people would think he'd used the toilet, he pushed the flush and, with go bag and carrier bag in hand, he'd embarrassingly left the jet bathroom. Dave was still standing waiting as Aaron finally came out of the jet bathroom in the jeans and t-shirt, holding both his go bag and a full carrier bag, his face still bright red. Aaron walked back to where Dave was still standing by their 2 seats.

"Feel better?"

"A little but I still stink of piss."

"Unfortunately I can't help you with that. Or that…" Dave indicated the carrier bag that was full of Aaron's soaking wet clothes.

"I'll put under the seat til we land and hope they don't notice me carrying it off."

"I wonder if any of them will figure it out…."

"I hope not. But you tell anyone will you? Can't believe this has happened to ME!"

"Don't worry Aaron. I won't tell a soul. I definitely won't tell them unless you tell them first…"

"Thanks Dave. Appreciate your help and discretion."

"You might have order this jet be given a full cleaning when we get back to Quantico. For one that seat there stinks of piss. I used an old towel I got to dry it but it still stinks."

"Thanks Dave."

Aaron put the go bag back into the overhead compartment and slid into the seat that Dave had been sitting in whilst Dave slid into the empty seat beside Blake.

Aaron pushed the full carrier bag under the seat he was sitting in and hid it as best he could. Even though there was just under 2 hours until they got home, some of the others began to wake up….


	7. Chapter 7

J.J woke up, still tired but needing the bathroom and coffee. When she woke up, she thought she'd woken up in a bathroom as the air smelt really weird.

Ignoring it, she'd used the jet bathroom and stood making coffee when Derek Morgan woke up and headed towards the bathroom himself.

"Hey Morgan. U want coffee?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Be right back…."

By the time he'd come out, J.J had a mug of hot coffee waiting for him.

"Is it just me or does this jet smell weird?" Morgan had lent towards J.J and was whispering in her ear.

"I thought I smelt something weird…but I thought it was just me."

As they walked back to their seats, Spencer stumbled past them still half asleep heading for the bathroom himself.

J.J and Morgan sat back down in their seats and then noticed that Hotch was no longer wearing his suit and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. They could have sworn when they'd boarded the jet that Hotch had still been wearing his suit….

Spencer came back to the couch carrying a coffee loaded with sugar like always. Blake had gone into the bathroom.

Morgan sent Spencer a text rather than speak and have Hotch overhear.

'Does this jet smell weird 2 u?'

'Yeah. Like a mens room' Spencer texted back.

'Wasn't Hotch wearing a suit wen we boarded?' J.J sent Spencer a text.

'Yeah def was wearing a suit. Why is he wearing jeans and t-shirt?'

The 3 agents were having fun texting each other even though they were so close to one another.

Just then Blake returned and sat down with coffee, Dave having let her in. Dave had no idea that the 3 agents were texting each other under the table.

'Do u smell that?' Blake received a text from J.J

'Why u txting when I'm sitting across from you?'

'Dnt want ne1 overhearing. So do u smell that smell 2?'

'Yeah, kinda smells like pee'

'Do u notice nething different about Hotch?'

'Yeah cud hav sworn he was in a suit wen jet took off'

'So do we. Spencer even agrees.'

'Why is Rossi sitting nxt to u? Wasn't he sitting in seat where Hotch is?'

'Yeah. Strange.'

J.J decided to text Rossi

'Rossi, why hav u changed seats and Hotch now sitting in ur seat?'

'Why we txting when we can talk?'

'Dnt want Hotch hearing. So why change seats?'

'Went to bathrum and sat here instead.'

'Why is Hotch in ur seat?'

'Did same as me but sat in my seat instead'

Morgan then text Rossi

'Do u smell that smell?'

'Smells weird yeah. But none of us have showered since this morning.'

Spencer then text Rossi

'Do u kno why it sudd smells like a mens room in here?'

'No'

J.J texted Rossi

'Why has Hotch changed clothes? Was in a suit when we took off'

'Dnt wot u mean'

J.J then realised Rossi knew something. She texted Morgan.

'Rossi knows something we dnt'

'I already suspected.'

'Rossi acting weird' Blake sent a text to J.J

'He knows sumthing we dnt'

J.J then had an idea and texted Spencer.

'Move to far end of couch lean as close as u can 2 Hotch. See if smell is over there.'

Spencer moved to sit at the far end of the couch, which was almost right behind Hotch. He leaned his head forward and sniffed the air before sending J.J a text.

'Smell even worse AND stronger from nr Hotch.'

J.J showed Morgan the text. Morgan then, with J.J watching, sent Hotch a text

'Hotch man do u smell that really weird smell?'

'Dnt smell nething.'

After showing J.J the text, he sent Hotch another one

'Why have u changed from your suit in2 jeans and t-shirt?'

'Suit uncomfortable. Changed in2 more comfy clothes. That's all.'

After showing J.J the text, he sent a text to J.J, Blake and Spencer.

'Hotch lying as he can't smell nething and says suit was uncomfortable and changed in2 more comfy clothes.'

'Are u guys still txting each other?' Dave sent J.J a text.

'Yeah. Sumthing up wiv Hotch as he says suit was uncomfortable and he can't smell nething. Spence says smell even worse nr Hotch.'

Dave knew that Aaron's secret was almost up and sent Aaron a text.

'The team kno u're lying. Think they've almost figured it out.'

Aaron looked at his phone and knew his embarrassment couldn't be hidden.

'How do they when they haven't spoken 2 each other?'

'Been txt talking instead.'

'Thought they were being 2 quiet back there. How can I tell them this though?'

'Text I guess? That's how we're all communicating on SAME small jet!'

Hotch decided to own up and sent a text to everyone.

'Had a dream. In dream wet pants. Woke up 2 find dream had been real. Can't believe this happened 2 me. Sorry about smell.'

Everyone just stared at their cell phones and had to text each other and text Hotch back.

'Hotch wet pants in sleep!'

'Yeah saw text can't believe it!'

'So that's why jet stinks of piss. Cos that dude pissed pants in sleep!'

'Feel sorry 4 Hotch. He will never live this down.'

'Why we still txting now Hotch has told truth?'

'Dnt kno but I'm having fun'

'Hotch mbrsd enough. Hope u will keep this a secret.' Dave sent all 3 of the others a text.

'Dnt worry Rossi dude. Will not tell a soul.'

'I will never tell any1 . J.J.'

'Secret safe wiv me. Blake.'

'Apart from team dnt kno ne1 else neway but secret is safe wiv me.'

'Did u really piss your pants Hotch?'

'Yeah. Was dreaming though.'

'OMG! This ever happened b4 ?'

'No never even when I was a kid. Dnt kno why it happened now.'

'Feel sorry 4 u man. But now jet needs cleaning b4 next case. Am never sitting in that now empty seat again.'

'Dnt worry will get jet cleaners 2 give jet good thorough clean as soon as we get home.'

'Feel sorry 4 u Hotch. When preg wiv Henry did piss pants a few times.'

'Thanks J.J. Are u guys still txting 1 another?'

'Yeah we r having fun. Better than talking. Plus pilots won't hear.'

'Good idea J.J. Hate 4 them 2 kno wot I did on THEIR jet."

Just the Aaron received a text from Joe, the co pilot of the plane

'Landing in bout hour and half. Can smell sumthing weird. Wot has happened back there that we need to kno about?'

'J.J pilots can smell something.'

'Uh oh. Think they kno wot you've done to their plane…'

J.J then sent a text to the rest of the team.

'Hotch says pilots can smell something'

'Hotch really in trouble then. Hope that dude can lie his head off.'

'Do u all have pilots cell phone numbers? She sent a text to everyone again.

'Have both. Rossi'

'Got both their cells. Blake'

'Got both numbers. Morgan'

'Only got 11 numbers on cell. 5 are you. Then got Garcia, Cruz, Jessica & Will. The other 2 are pilots.'

'Shall we play this texting game wiv them too?'

'Yeah def.'

'Be cool to'

'Am in'

'This is fun'

'Hotch we all want to play this texting game wiv the pilots. Which pilot text you?'

'Co pilot Joe. Do u think they will find out?'

'Text games ends only when they find out wot happened as this means game can be fun.'

J.J then sent Joe a text.

'Do u smell something strange in cockpit? J.J'

'Yeah. Not sure wot it is. We can both smell it. Wot have u guys been doing to our jet?'

'Hey guys. So wot do u think that smell is? Morgan.'

'Smells like bathroom to us.'

'Wot was Hotch wearing when he talked to u b4 take off? Spencer'

'Why u asking wot Hotch was wearing?'

'Humour us please. Spencer'

'Was wearing same as always. A suit. Dnt think that guy ever wears something diff.'

'Did u kno he's changed clothes? J.J'

'No cant see from cockpit wot guy is wearing now.'

'Dude in jeans & t shirt. Morgan'

'Must have decided to change clothes. His choice. Does jet smell back there?'

'Yeah smell worse. Dnt kno wot it is. J.J'

'Smell pretty bad in here. Rossi'

'Can't u open a window? Spencer'

'Sorry. Am thousands of feet in air so can't open windows up here.'

'Got any air freshener? Place smells like men's room back here. Morgan'

'Sorry. No air freshener. How bad is the smell?'

'Ask Hotch. J.J'

'Hotch, how bad is smell back there?'

'Dnt smell anything back here. Nothing happd.'

'Others say smells like men's room back there. How cum u can't smell nething?'

'Just can't.'

'Did u decide change out of suit at last?'

'Why u asking bout me changing clothes?'

'Spencer & Morgan sed u changed into jeans & t-shirt. Thought u always wore suit.'

'I do wear other clothes on jet. Suit was uncomfortable so changed.'

'Your choice I guess.'

'Hotch says can't smell anything & changed 4 comfort.'

'U kno he's lying dnt you? J.J'

'Why would dude lie?'

'Why does it smell like men's room? Morgan'

'No idea.'

'Is any1 in bathroom now. Need to pee.'

'No bathroom free at moment'

Joe walked through the jet towards the bathroom. As soon as he'd entered the main cabin, he was hit by a smell even stronger than what'd smelt in the cockpit and hurried through to the bathroom at the back. On his way to and from the bathroom, he'd noticed that everyone but Hotch was sitting in one half of the jet and Hotch was sitting alone at the 2 single seats in the other half. What's more that strong of pee was even stronger as he passed Hotch. As soon as he'd got back to the cockpit and sat down, he told the main pilot, Sam what he'd seen and had smelt.

'Why u sitting alone & everyone sitting near back?'

'No idea. Dnt think they like me too much.'

'Why is pee smell so strong near you?'

'Wot pee smell?'

'Sam needs to pee. Any1 in bathroom now?'

'No bathrooms free. Tell Sam he can use it.'

Sam saw and smelt the same as Joe as he walked to and from the jet bathroom.

'Sam says same as me. Smell strongest near you.'

'Dnt kno wot u mean.'

'Both me & Sam agree something strange & up wiv Hotch. His area stank of pee when both us passed him just now. What's happened?'

'Ask Rossi or Hotch.'

'Rossi wot has happned. Hotch acting weird & his part of jet stinks of pee.'

'Ask Hotch yourselves.'

'Hotch wot has happened. Your half of jet stinks of pee & u r acting weird.'

'Dnt want to tell you.'

'Why not?'

'Just dnt'

'Hotch doesn't want to tell us so wot has happened to him J.J?'

'This is text he sent to rest of us five minutes ago.'

J.J found the text and forwarded it onto Joe.

'Hotch says 'Had a dream. In dream wet pants. Woke up to find dream had been real. Can't believe this happened to me. Sorry about smell.' '

'Did u piss your pants in sleep?'

'Why u asking me that question?'

'J.J sent text that u sent her 5 mins ago.'

'Wot did I say in that text?'

'U had a dream. In the dream u wet your pants. U woke up to find dream had been real. U can't believe this has happened to you. U are sorry about the smell.'

'All true I'm afraid. Am ordering jet cleaning when we land. Sorry I did this.'

'That nothing. Remember flight to through tornado alley to Kansas?'

'Yeah. Lot of turbulence. Why?'

'We had hard time controlling jet through that entire flight. Couldn't leave seats & controls. Both us pissed pants as couldn't get up to use bathroom.'

'Never knew. Am sorry we made u guys fly through tornado alley just to chase an unsub.'

'No matter. Just happened. Am sorry it happened to you. We promise we won't tell any1 about this.'

'Thank u both of you. Appreciate it. Will see about getting both u a raise when I'm next in office. Mind if I tell others or would u rather keep that a secret?'

'No u can tell them. Trust them not to say anything outside jet passengers.'

Hotch then sent a text to everyone else.

'Pilots say my thing not as bad as wot happned to them on flight thrugh tornado alley to catch unsub.'

'Why wot happened on that flight? Morgan.'

Hotch again sent them a text. This time the text messages and replies were received by them all.

'Hard flight. Couldn't leave seats as hard time controlling plane. Both ended up peeing in pants as they couldn't leave controls.'

'U kno Morgan pissed his pants last yr at xmas party?'

'Forgot about that.'

'Did not piss pants. Spilt beer when I passed out drunk.'

'Pissed my pants in 3rd grade after girl beat me up. Rossi.'

'Pissed my pants once laughing so hard at James. Blake'

'Wet bed every night til I was 15. Spencer.'

'Pissed pants few times when preg wiv Henry. J.J'

'We feel sorry 4 u Hotch.'

'Yeah man u go straight home to shower. I'll do your report. Morgan.'

'I'll go pick up Jack & take him mine play wiv Henry. Just call when u are ready. He will never kno dad pissed his pants. J.J'

'Thanks J.J. Thanks u 2 means a lot. Really do appreciate everything.'

'Give me ur clothes. I will get them dry cleaned 4 you. Rossi.'

'Thank u Dave.'

'J.J can I cum over & play wiv Henry & Jack. Havent seen them in a while. Spencer.'

'Course can. U can ride wiv me to get Jack & then go back to my house. J.J.'

'Thank u J.J.'

'I'll help Morgan wiv paperwork so once u r clean u can hang wiv Jack. Blake.'

'Thank u Blake. Morgan.'

'Thank u Blake. Hotch.'


End file.
